


If At First You Don't Succeed

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I know the first thought is ‘North flirts too heavily with Jack and scares him’, but I actually want the opposite.I wanted to see Jack be the one who’s flirting too heavily and touching too much and making North super uncomfortable, but we all know North is too much of a sweetheart to really outright yell at him. Possibly could result in sex if the author is so inclined. I really just want to see superflirtatious!Jack hitting on confused/uninterested!North.And maybe North trying to gently push him towards Bunny or Tooth, but with no avail?"Jack thinks he knows how to flirt. However, he doesn’t know how to flirt with North.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: White Christmas Short Fics





	If At First You Don't Succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/6/2013.

“Oh No-orth! Watch this!”  
  
“One minute!” North called back. The block of ice he was chiseling out of the plains surrounding the Workshop would be free with just a few more blows of the hammer. He had been puzzled when Jack had volunteered to come with him to gather ice—even to him, who used it to create prototypes of new and wondrous toys, the process of collecting the material was dull, hard, work—and his puzzlement had not decreased as the day had passed. At first, Jack had acted like he wanted to help, but, for no reason North could discover, even tasks that should have been simple for a winter spirit somehow ended up requiring a great deal of North’s personal assistance.  
  
He feared he had not masked his annoyance well, for Jack had looked very hurt when North had suggested he find something else to do, though he had tried to phrase his statement as gently as possible. But really! Jack was quite strong, the recent battle against Pitch had proven that beyond a doubt. And North had seen his frost sculptures—finely detailed, even capable of moving for a short time. There was no reason for him to require North’s hands around his own on the hammer and chisel as he carved out a block of ice. “But what if I can’t make it a perfect cube?” Jack had asked, leaning toward North and looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
North had raised an eyebrow at him. For someone who had been on the Naughty List as long as Jack had, a look like that could only mean he was up to something. But what?  
  
“Does not matter if the ice is perfect or not,” North had said. But the boy would not do his own work or leave him alone, and so North had to insist that he step away for a while.  
  
Perhaps he should have asked Jack to explain himself. But the moment had passed, and now Jack was demanding his attention once again.  
  
North freed the block of ice and turned to watch Jack, who, as soon as he was sure North’s eyes were on him, began a very graceful and rather daring flight along an enormous, roller coaster-like curlicue of perfectly clear ice that he had apparently created while North had been busy. He did this, oddly enough, _sans_ hoodie, or, for that matter, any shirt at all. North thought it must be nice to have a body so impervious to the cold, and was impressed by the intricacy of what Jack had made. He would have to ask him if he had any ideas for toys—as Guardian of Fun, he would be sure to have valuable input.  
  
When Jack flew off the final, unconnected jump, he had the wind deposit him directly in front of North.  
  
“See anything you like?” He asked, puffing out his thin chest, then slumping over when North immediately looked over to the ice-coaster.  
  
“Of course! Jack, that is amazing! I am going to need to know how you made that helix, there, and is there a way to make that loop work every time with normal physics? Imagine children finding that under Christmas trees! Very fun, yes, but also wondrous.”  
  
“Yeah, fun and wonder should go together,” Jack said, taking off so he was closer to North’s eye level.  
  
“Jack, we already are together. We are linked in many children’s minds, and that is why it has been so good having you at the Workshop now.”  
  
“Uh—sure. No, but North—” Jack stopped midsentence and North turned to look at him curiously. Jack laughed, sounding somewhat exasperated. “Never mind. I’ll help you bring the ice in.”  
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn’t until Jack made more than a few off-color jokes about sitting in Santa’s lap that North realized the reason for so much of the boy’s odd behavior.  
  
It wasn’t until Jack stopped making off-color jokes, stopped walking around with his shirt off, stopped doing many other ridiculous things, and started really throwing himself into his work as Guardian of Fun that he finally got North to look at him with something other than bemusement or concern.  
  
And surprisingly enough, after that, it wasn’t too long until Jack was able to convince North that he was Jack’s object of wonder.


End file.
